kagomes cousin, Kukai
by Alice-okaami
Summary: Summary: After a tragic accident in which kagome loses her family she goes to live with her cousin Kukai who she  hasnt seen since they were six. This is where her adventure began.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i do not own inuyasha or shugo chara

Summary: After a tragic accident in which kagome loses her family she goes to live with her cousin Kukai who she hasnt seen since they were six. This is where her adventure began.

Please be nice this is my first story

I want to thank LadyAnatar for inspiring and giving me the idea for this

Without it i wouldnt know what to do

(Kagomes adventure in the feudal era nener happened)

Chapter 1

The Tragety

Kagome stood at the bottom step of her families shrine staring at the blazing fires and billowing smoke. Sirens were blaring all around her and her eyes were red from crying. She, 11 yr old kagome Higurashi had just lost her mother, grandfather, and little brother to a sudden house fire, furtunately she wasnt home at the time. She was so shocked and ridden with grief sshe barely noticed the officer coming up to her"Ms. Higurashi we have contacted your aunt and she said that you could come live with her and your cousin"he said sadly. "Ok" Kagome Said dully as she followed the officer away from her old life and into her new one.

Sorry its so short. Anyway tell me what you think or give me some advise on how to improve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kagome's cousin, and eggs?**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SHUGO CHARA IF I DID KIKYO WOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK AND INUYASHA WOULD BE DEAD WITH HER!**

**(sorry ir your a fan of either of them i just dont like them)**

The next day Kagome was escorted to her aunt' house. Upon her arrival her aunt came rushin up to her saying"oh,Kagome im so sorry!"she exclamed loudly hugging kagome close to her."im ok aunt Tsuki"Kagome said quietly."well lets get you to your room, Kukais sleeping now but your room is right next to his"her aunt led her to her room and once she was gone Kagome promptly passed out in her bed in a dead sleep.

The next day when she woke up she felt something in her bed, so she moved her covers and "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"kukai came barging in holding a bat ang looking around. When he say no one he asked"Whats wrong kagome" "There are 4 eggs in my bed" she said loudly pointing at were all different colors and had different designson them. The first one was Red with Black stars, the second one was black with blue skulls, the third one was purple with red cresent moons, and the last was silver with emerald green diamonds."So you got them too" Kukai said with a smirk. "What are THEY exactly and what do you mean TOO?"Kagome once again said loudly not noticing how early is was."Okay okay i'll tell you just pleast stop screaming"Kukai exclamed. "What you have there is whats called Shugo Chara or Guardian Characters. They are what you would call your hearts eggs or your true self"He expalined. "Soooo what your telling me is that these eggs are my true self?" KAgome asked slowly. "Yup" he says happily." Who the HELL do you think i am an idiot who believes everything!" Kagome said angrily."Fine if you dont want to believe me i'll take you to the Tsukasa."he said poutly. "see who now" Kagome asked. "You'll see now get dressed so we can go" Kukai then left the room. 30 mins later kagome came walking down the stairs wearing a Black thigh length skirk and a blue and silver striped shirt that her aunt had given her. "Finally your ready"Kukai said dramatically. "oh shup up and lets go"kagome said as they walked out the door.

They Had Failed to notice the boy with blue hair and eyes standing on the telephone pole. "So shes finally back"he said, jumping away.

Soon Kagome and Kukai arrived at a large castle like school."Whoa"said Kagome staring up at it in a daze."Its huge right, well come on"kukai smirked and started to pull kagome away with him. "where are we kukai?"kagome asked nervously thinking they were going to get lost."were at Seiyo Acadmey, My school, soon to be yours and the place that were going to meet the chairman"Kukai said as he continued to pull her with him. Soon the came Upon a large door and upon entering that that door kagome saw a man with blond hair and purple eyes smiling at them. "Oh hello kukai, could you please tell me who this is with you?"the man asked curiously. "Okay, Tsukasa this is my cousin kagome and your soon to be new student, Kagome this is Tsukasa the Principal of Seiyo Acadmey and the one whos going to convince you that whay i said was true." Nice to meet you"both kagome and tsukasa said polietly. "Now as wonderful it it to have you here and to meet my new student could you tell me why your here?" Tsukasa asked."Well i need you to show kagome the book because shejust got her Chara's today and when I told her about them she didnt believe me"Kukai looked at Tsukasa pleadingly. "Okay, well the kagome please follow me I have something that should convince you to believe what your cousin has told you."Tsukasa the led kagome to a room with a book in it."read is and you'll understand." (dont feel Like writing what was in the book so im going to skip that part)

After reading the book kagome was throughly convinced that everything that her cousin had toly her was true."Im sorry for not believing you KKukai i hope that you can forgive me"Kagome said sadly lookin at kukai with tears in her eyes""Dont cry kagome its ok i reacted the same way when i got mine"Kukai pleaded not knowing how to deal with a crying female."Ok and speaking of yours i havent met him yet" Kagome said looking around trying to find him. " Oh yea you havent met Daichi yet well since hes at home i'll let you meet him when we get there" "okay".

When the arrive home they said hi to kukai's mom who had just gotten home and went to kukai's room. Once they were in there Kukai called out "Daichi come and meet my cousin kagome!". Soon a small floating person-like thin came out from kukais bed."Yo my names Daichi and im Kukais shugo chara!"the little person-like thing now known as Daichi introduced. "HI daichi its nice to finally meet you my names Kagome" kagome said as she introduced herself. "Hey kukai i'll talk to you tomorrow goodnoght and goodnight to you too daichi." "Goodnight kagome"both kukai and daichi said as she walked away. After showering kagome lay in her bed staring at her eggs. " I wonder what youll all be like" she said as she put them aside and fell asleep.

What she didnt see was the boy standing on her balcony.

"Sleep well Kagome-chan"

End of chapter 2

Well this was definitely longer than my first chapter but sorry lts not that long im not used to writing so much or using so much dialogue

i thank everyone for reviewing even if some weren't as pleasant as others

so please review and tell me what you think

also im going to put a poll on my profile so you can decide who you want to kagome to be paired with

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 School,His friends,Her friends

Disclamer: I own nothing ,if I did chaos would rain

The next morning kagome was woken up by a loud BANG! She jumped out of bed "what, what , wait what happened?"

Kagome looked to her door to see Kukai standing there grinning at her.

"finally I thought you would never wake up" he said happily.

"KUKAI IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome began to chase him around the room with a bat that seemed to appear from nowhere. When kagome caught him she proceeded to strangle him.

"O-ok I-i-im s-sorry n-now LET ME BREATHE!"Kukai wheezed.

"fine but if you ever do that again ill kill you ok? Anyway why did you wake me up this early"kagome asked finally calmed down.

"what did you forget your going to my school now?" Kukai questioned.

kagome just looked at him. "um kinda yea"

Kukai sweatdropped."never mind just get ready" and with that kukai left the staired after him wondering 'what was his problem'.

Anyway she got out of bed,took a shower and found her uniform hanging on her closet looked at it,

'there is no way im wearing this without changing some things' she quickly went through her things and found what she wanted.

She ended up meeting kukai downstairs with the normal uniform but with added accesories. She had on black and silver fingerless gloves with chains and a black chocker with a heart shaped chain on it. She also had a black over the shoulder bag with her eggs in it.

"Ok im ready, by the way ive been meaning to ask where are your brothers anyway?"Kagome looked around to see if she missed them. "Oh them they leave earlier then us but youll see them after school." Kukai explained while they headed to the door. "oh ok " and the conversation stopped until they got to school.

Kukai showed kagome to the main office and started to head to class. "oh kagome before i go i need to tell you something."

KAgome looked away from the Woman that was talking to her and looked at him "what is it?"

"I need you to go to the Garden house after school thats where ill be ok? Its a big glass dome you cant miss it" Kukai looked at her expecting an answer.

"Fine ill see you after school now go before your late" Kagome said half-heartedly glaring at him. He then left for class.

Kagome turned back to the woman in front of her who was talking about her class placement and her schedule.

"ok miss Higurashi your going to be in the 6th grade star class, wait here while i call someone from there to come get you"

The woman then went to a microphone and in a clear voice she announced "Hinamori amu, Hinamori amu please report to the main office."

* * *

><p><span>In Amu's Class<span>

Amu was sitting in class listening to the lesson when all of the sudden she was called to the office.

"Hinamori amu, Hinamori amu please report to the main office."

' I wonder what i did' amu thought as she headed to the main office

As she was walking she heard "Amu-chan why are you going to the office?" Ran miki and suu all asked at once.

"thats what im wondering we'll findout when we get there"

And with that all was silent.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting int the office waiting for whoever the assistant called to show her to class.<p>

Suddenly a girl with pink hair and golden eyes walked in, along with 3 little things that looked like shugo chara 'so she has them too huh?' kagome thought as she stared at her.

"Ah there you are miss Hinamori i need you to be a guide to your new classmate. Miss Higurashi come over here."

She didnt seem to notice that kagome flinched slightly at her name but amu did 'i wonder why she flinches at her name?'

"Ok Kagome this is Amu Hinamori, Amu this is Kagome Higurashi I hope you too become friends" and with that the woman handed kagome her schedule and left.

Kagome smiled but amu could tell it wasent a true smile "well since she already introduced us i see no point in doing is so why dont we go to class"

Amu agreed "yea lets go" and they left.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

-i dont feel like typing anything about what happened-

Kagome and amu were walking towards the front door when kagome asked amu.

"hey do you know where the Garder house is?"

"Yea thats where im going now why?" amu asked

"My cousin asked me to meet him there" kagome answered.

" oh ok" 'i wonder who her cousin is' amu thought curiously.

They continued walking and soon came upon a huge glass dome

'wow kukai was right you really cant miss it' kagome thought as she stared at it.

" kagome come on lets go"amu told her and she realized that she had stopped walking.

KAgome ran ut catch up with amu and they entered the garden house.

"KAGOME" said person was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace

"K-Kukai put me down!" kagome was starting to turn blue.

A blonde boy came up behind them and said "Kukai i dont think your cousin can breathe"

"OH sorry Kagome"Kukai said as he put her down.

Once she got her breathing right kagome looked at the blonde "Thank you for that"

Kukai started to speak "ok lets get some introductions going. kagome these are the schools guardians the blonde one is Hatori Tadase the king, the one with with the orange hair is Yuiki Yaya the queen, the guy with the Purple hair is Fujisaki Nagihiko the ace, guys as ive already told you this is my cousin Higurashi kagome who will be living with me from now on. Wow that was a mouth-full."

Everyone just laughed at him.

They all sat down and started talking, getting to know each other better.

kagome found out that they all had shugo chara

They found out that kagome had 4 eggs to be born

Suddenly tadase asked a question that Kagome was hoping wouldnt be asked.

"Why are you living with your cousin?"

* * *

><p>YAY im finally done chapter 3<p>

im sorry this took so long but i was busy with testing and preparing for it that i forgot all about it.

Any way here are the current votes that i have if i counted right.

Ikuto-5  
>nagihiko-3<br>Kukai-1

i took off my vote and took away Tadase and kairi

Tadase because i dont like him

kairi because im not putting him or rima in the story

if you have any questions which im sure some of you do just pm me or ask in a review

Ja minna!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Chara, Meeting Again

Helloooo all my wonderful readers I am truly sorry for not updating sooner, and I cant say I hav a better excuse except for my laziness so please forgive me. I want to thank all you for your support and hope I continue to receive it.

As for the voting…

Ikuto : 6

Nagihiko : 7

Kukai : 3

Looks like Nagi-kuns winning if you want someone else continue voting!

Disclaimer : I own nothing. I am only a crazy authoress who wishes I did.

On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but he kept on going, his curiosity getting the better of him. " I mean, why don't you live with parents, surely you must miss them?" Tadase kept on asking questions not paying enough attention to see that Kagome was shaking slightly.<p>

"Shut up" she said quietly, Tadase didn't hear and kept on going. 'doesent he see that hes bothering her with those questions' Amu thought worriedly, staring at Kagomes shaking form. ' I knew he was stupid but I didn't know that he was that stupid' both Yaya and Nagihiko thought, also staring at Kagome. Kukai was about to stop him when Kagome suddenly stood up screaming "SHUT UP!" Tadase finally looked at her, seeing her shaken form. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching for her.

"NO!" Kagome cried, slapping his hand away "No Im not alright. YOU want to know why im not living with my family, what happened to my Family. My Mother, my brother and my Grandfather! Well Their dead. GONE! And to answer your other question yes I miss them, I miss them and want to be with them every fucking day! So are you satisfied now that you know!" Kagome ran out of the garden house in tears. Everyone looked at Tadase with anger in their eyes.

"What the HELL was that Tadase you had no right to be asking those questions!" Kukai yelled, enraged that one of his best friends had made his cousin cry. "YEAH, hes right tadase those were personal questions, not for someone who just met her to be asking!" Yaya, not in her normal character yelled at him. Meanwhile, Amu and Nagihiko were running after Kagome, but not before glaring at Tadase. They finally found her under a tree crying her eyes out. "Oh Kagome" Amu said kneeling down next to her and holding her close while she cried. {No this is not meant to imply yuri, I hate that stuff. Amu and Kagome have more of a Sisterly bond} Nagihiko just put a hand on her shoulder offering what comfort that he could. After about 10 mins. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at them smiling slightly " Arigato Amu , Fujisaki-san" She said quietly. Nagihiko smiled at her and said "Call me Nagihiko". She smiled again "Nagihiko"

Kukai, after finally finishing up his yelling at Tadase came over "Are you alright Kagome? Do you want to go home?". Kagome looked at him, smiling at how worried he was 'even though we haven't seen each other in so long' "Im Alright now thanks to Amu and Nagihiko and yea I would like to go home" Kagome answered, getting up off the ground and going home with Kukai, after thanking and saying goodbye to Amu and Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>WALKING HOME<p>

On their way home Kukai kept asking Kagome if she was alright and apologizing for Tadase's stupidity. Finally Kagome turned to him, hands on her hips and said " Kukai I am fine now really. I think after meeting all, well most, of your friends I can finally start moving on. So once again I say im fine and that you dint need to worry." Then she started walking again but stopped when she felt the bag with her eggs moving. "What the?" She opened it and suddenly the egg with Crescents on it flew out. Suddenly Daichi {I forgot all about them ill try to add more of them in the next chapter} came flying around yelling "its being born, its being born!". With a 'POP' the egg burst open and out of the black and purple crescents came a chara with long brown hair, violet eyes, a goth prep type outfit and black and purple nails. "HI! My name is LunaCrest and im your would be self, well one of them" she said in a somewhat high voice. Kagome just looks at her when Kukai came up behind her and introduced his self. "Hey Luna my name is Kukai im Kagomes cousin and this here is Daichi" "hows It goin". Kagome seemed to finally snap out of it and realize what was goin on. 'This is my shugo Chara, my would be self'

" Hi Luna its great to finally meet you and i hope that we get along" kagome said happy to meet her first chara.

{im comming up with this as I go bare with me plz}

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

After getting home and almost being killed with hugs by Kukai's brothers kagome went to her room. After taking a shower, putting her night clothes on and making sure her remaining eggs would stay warm she went to talk to her new Chara. "So what are you like, what part of me do you represent?" "Well for my personality I would say its kinda like the part of you that I represent, which is the part that loves the darkness and demands to get what she wants. You could call me your dark side, well, part of it" Luna explained. Kagome thought about this "Wait what do you mean 'part of it' theres another part?". Luna just laughed you'll find out soon enough". Suddenly someone landed in her room from her balcony. "Yo Kagome long time no see" he said with a smirk. Kagome just stared at him for a second before screaming

.

.

.

.

"IKUTOOOOOO!" kagome lept up from her bed and glomped the person now named Ikuto. "Hey ive missed you too" Ikuto hugged her back. Kukai who heard her scream burst into the room. "What the hell is going on in here kagome?! Why are you hugging him?! Don't you know who he is?!" Kukai was panicking, I mean wouldn't you seeing your female cousin hugging a man at least 6 years older than her, who has been your enemy for who knows how long?

"Relax Kukai quiet down your gonna wake everyone else up!" kagome yelled quietly, trying to prevent world war three from happening aka Kukais brothers waking up and coming in her room. "And to answer your questions i meet ikuto a long time ago and what im doing is celebrating after not seeing him in so long. As for why im hugging him is because ikuto is my…

* * *

><p>Can anyone say CLIFFHANGER! MUahahahahahahaha.<p>

Yea your all probably mad at me you've all been wondering what the kagome and ikuto relationship was, well that depends on how many people vote for him.

Please review and tell me what you think. If you think this chapter is all messed up then like I said this all just came from the top of my head so I had no idea where I was going with it.

Ja Ne Minna!

Alice-Okaami signing off!


	5. IMPORTANT NEWS ON NEXT CH

I am currently thinking of new crossovers to do, mostly of my favorite anime , ones that are rarely seen or ones that dont exist at all. If you have any suggestions of animes you want to see me write a crossover about the plz pm me and if ive seen it ill try it, when i post the next chapter of Kagomes Cousin Kukai , then i will post the first chapter of a new one.

oh and as for the voting ikuto will have a relationship with kagome as you already know. Again wat it is depends on you. the reviews that i get from this will determine what it is whether it be boyfriend, friend, fiance or anything else. so let me know, the faster i get votes the faster a chapter comes out


	6. Chapter 6

Please Please forgive me! Im so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! If you need a reason inbox me but all I can say it that im so very sorry!

To cheer you up heres some good news! The results of the pairing!

Ikuto shall be her {insert drum roll} Fiancé! Yaaay! I was really hoping for that one! It will make this story a lot more interesting!

Anyway let me start the story! And as for you people who didn't want Kagome with Ikuto Because of the age thing, plz don't stop reading the story because of that. Also they're was one r=person who wanted Kagome to be with Tadase, to that person ims sorry but I don't like Tadase, theres just something about him that I cant stand!

Anyway on with the Chapter! Again im sorry for taking so long to update!

Chapter 5

Ikuto's Your WHAT!

Recap [I felt it was necessary]

"Relax Kukai quiet down your gonna wake everyone else up!" kagome yelled quietly, trying to prevent world war three from happening aka Kukais brothers waking up and coming in her room.

"And to answer your questions i meet ikuto a long time ago and what im doing is celebrating after not seeing him in so long. As for why im hugging him is because ikuto is my…

Now

"Because Ikuto is my fiancé!" Kagome told him, holding Ikuto even closer to her. Kukai just stared for a moment before he burst out laughing

"Ahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He bellowed, holding his stomach.

"good one kagome, you really got me for a moment" Kukai said laughingly. He looked a Ikuto " howd she get you to help her in this?" He asked, still slightly laughing

Ikuto just stared at him, before smirking "shes serious you know, I really am her fiancé"

Kukai froze" your not lying are you?" he questioned, not really wanting the answer.

" No Im not, Ikuto really is my Fiance!" Kagome yelled, getting tired of Kukai not believing her, but also forgetting about his brothers.

'knock knock'

"Kagome what's going on?" Kaidou murmured sleepily. Kagome looked at the door in panic. " Oh shit its Kaidou, Kukai what are we gonna do!" she e to Kukai as she was say this but Kukai was passed out on the floor, the shock of Ikuto and Kagome's relationship getting to him,

"Damnit kukai this is not the time to be passing out!" kagome whispered angrily, but then she remembered that Ikuto was there "Shit, Ikuto go hide im my closet" she whispered urgently, pushing him towards said closet. " No wai-" His protest was cut off buy the sound to the closet closing on him. She quickly put kukai in her bed, made it look like she has just woken up, and the opened the door,

"hey Kaidou what's up" she said in her best sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes. "Oh kagome I heard a thump and came to see if you were all right, are you?" Kaidou asked, eyeing her room suspiciously, noticing Kukai 'sleep' on her bed.

"Y-Yea im fine, the noise you heard must have been Kukai closing my door, he must have closed it harder that we thought." She said, cursing herself for stuttering.


	7. Dont kill me! ill be back!

Ok you guys are going to hate me even more because I just realized that I want to put this up for adoption. I know your all like WHAT! And I apologize for that, but as I was writing I realized that I barely even mentioned Luna or the other charas.

It mad me think that I may not be ready to write a story that has so many characters. SO im going to work on my skills and hope fully be able to write a shugo chara story again, one that's even better then this one, plz forgive me, and for the person that wants to adopt this, message me, I leave you with the last chapter to have something to go by.


End file.
